solodejame desirte q
by horitazoldick
Summary: otro fic de miiiiiiiiiiiii la loka hori Oo....si toy loka pero eso no quiere decir q no lean eso TT...buneo esto es..yaoi homofobicos vallanse XD horoxren renxhoro espero q les guste
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí le smostrare loq e echo en este timepo de ocio puro!

Jejeje si no te gusta el yaoi te sugiero q no veas esto quedarias chokeado (a) xD

Bueno eso poh

( pensamientos)

acciones-

Empiese la funcion!

.-.-.--.

.-.--.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

Era una noche preciosa en la pension asakura… yho anna y tamao tubieron q ir a izumo a no se q xD

Pilika abia vuelto a japon a ver a su padre…

En al pension solo estaban 2 jovenes ( adivinen quien xD) ya abian estado 3 semanas cuidando la pension por petición de yho y mandato de anna ( XD)

Horo: ¬¬

Len: ùu

Horo: xD

Len: òo

Horo: naaaah dime q no te gusto xD

Len: claro q no eres un asqueroso!

Horo: vamos no soy tan malo!

Len. Ooh si lo eres

Horo: q fallo?

Len: muchas cosas!

Horo: como q?

Len: le echaste musha sal ¬¬

Horo: por la sal estaba malo mi shushi?

Len: si ¬¬

Horo: aa si te gusto mi mientas xD

Len: um ¬¬

Horo: vamos no seas enojon pua xD

Len: no me digas pua cabeza de hielo!

Horo: jajaja xD-horo le saca su muñequera a len- ja ja a q no me alcansas xD –sale corriendo-

Len: dame mi muñequera!

Horo: nunca ñakañakañaka!

Len y horo corren por toda la pension asta q llegan a su cuarto el cual compartían

Horo: mira me queda bien no? nn

Len: pasa ¬¬

Horo: ven por ella FD

Len: mmm me estas retando?

Horo: yo? Naaah cmo crees!

Len: no le temo a tus retos FD

Horo: a si?-acorrala a len contra la pared- te reto a q no puedes ganar mi reto

Len: a q si puedo….q es el reto…

Horo: primero acepta

Len: dime de q se trata

Horo: acepta primero o eres…gallina?

Len: acepto….

Horo: bien…te reto a q no eers capas de….besarme….

Len: si soy capas…-se va acercando lentamente a horo- crees q te tengo miedo?...

Horo: si….

Len: eso….lo veremos horo….

Horo: a si,….

Len. Si….-besa tiernamente a horo-

Horo: OO…( crei q me mandaria a kuso cuando esuchara…> .)

Len: -solo besaba a horo no pensaba en nada mas solo el dulce recuerdo después de esto-

Horo: -horo acerca a len hacia a len en un calido abrazo-

Ya se separaron por q sus pulmones les rogaban por un poko de aire

Len: gane….

Horo: jejeje parece q si….

( un aviso…todo lo q an ablado desde q len acepto an estado ablando mas bajo de los normal osea casi susurros O.o ok? Esa es al aclaracion xD)

Horo: ganaste……no estas feliz?

Len. Si…toy feliz..pero no pro aber ganado….

Horo: ah? o.o?

Len:…….u/u

Horo:……len…eto..yo…….yo yo yo yo yo

Len. Q pasa….

Horo: yo……yo te…te….te…..em….a……..

Len: DILO DE UAN VES!

Horo: len yo te amo .

Len: OO…..

Horo: tienes todo el derecho q odiarme….uu

Len. Horo…

Horo: no soy nadie soy un idiota TT-TT yo entendere

Len: horo…

Horo: TT-TT si no me quieres ver nunca mas solo dilo…

Len: horo!...

Horo: T.T ah?

Len. Je j eje….horo…yo te amo /

Horo: ah?...-len vuelve a besar a horo solo q ahora con mas pasion q el primero-

Len:...

Horo: ……-horo empiesa a acariciar el cabello de len-

Len: ……..- en cambio len se dedicaba a acariciar toda y cada centímetro de la espalda de horo-

Era maginifico….pronto las ropa les epesoa estorvar…se deshicieron de las poleras y quedaron a torso desnudo mientras seguian besandose apasionada y salvaje mente ( uuuu esto ta q arde xD)

Horo empeso q besar el pecho de len ..cada centímetro

Len solo dava surpiros de placer ante este acto realizaba SU horo…

Len: uffff…

Horo: ….jijiji……

Horo empeso q desacerse de los pantalones de len ya estaba a punto de sacrlos y…..

Toc toc toc….estan hay chikos? Respondan!-era yho quien llamaba a la puerta de la abitacion..por esos milagros d ela vida se le ocurrio tocar y no entrar de golpe xD-

Horo y len se miraron y se vistireron rapidamente y se areglaron cosa q no se diera cuaenta q abia estado asiendo xD

Horo: em…si yho espera un segundo…

Yho: bien…

Len-se mete a su futon y se hace el dormido-

Horo: q pasa yho?

Yho: es q ya llegamos y Quero saber donde taban me parece extraño q ten tan temprano durmiendo o.o

Horo: eh?...aah es q…las ultimas semanas q no tabnan nos quedabamos asta tarde despiertos y… quisimos dormir mas temprano hoy nñUUUU

Yho: ah….bueno eso…buenas noches horo n.n

Horo: buenas noches nnUUUUUU

Yho se va…

Len: uffff…..q nos e suponian q volvian mañana?

Horo: bueno llegaron hoy xD

Len: em…

Horo: em..jejeje q cosas no?

Len: si….

Horo: durmamos mejor nn

Len: tienes razon…

Horo: buenas noches...-se acusta en su futon….-

Len: …..buenas noches……horo…

Horo: m?

Len: em…. / ..podria por esta noche…dormir junto a ti?...

Horo: o.o…claro ven nn

Len: gracias…

Asi se acuestan los 2 y DUERMEN abrazaditos y calientitos toda la noche nn

…………fin 1 capitulo

En el prox capitulo!

Horo y len vuelvena quedar solos..muchos nervios por parte de los 2…recuerdan lo q casi paso al noche anterior…quieren volver a intenta .podran no ser interrumpidos hoy?...sepalo unas hojas mas abajos xD


	2. autoestima

Bien aquí toy denuevo para mostrarle mi estupidez! Oooh seeee capitulo 2 ¡!

Bien ya saben homofobicos fuera por q esto es yaoi y un poko lemon mas adelante!

xD

bueno

( pensamiento)

-acciones-

--.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.

.--.-.-. _solo… dejame decirete q…-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_bien como ya saben fueron interrumpidos justo en lo mas bueno xD pero …_

yho: chicos!...con anna vamos a salir nn

tamao: y yo ire a donde una amiga ./.

Yho: podrian…

Anna: cuidaran la casa ¬¬

Yho: em…si eso podrian.

Anna: nada si podrian..solo cuidaran la casa ¬¬ de acuerdo?

Horo: si ama ..

Anna: q ¬¬

Horo: si anna nnUUU

Len: ¬¬ si lo soporte 2 semanas podre soportarlo 1 dia…

Yho: em…son 2 dias nñUUU

Len: ¬¬ um

Horo: naah a mi no me importa

Yho: bueno adios chicos nn

Anna: ….

Tamao: adios cuidense

Horo: pasenla bien nn –los 3 se van- je je je

Len: ù/u

Horo: no te gusta mi compañía len-ci-to?

Len: no me desagrada uu

Horo: te encanta mi compañía no lo niegues xD

Len: no te niego nada ò.o solo…u/u no me desagrada

Horo: ¬¬U

Len: ya no improta eso..la cosa es q……….

Horo: la cosa es q q…

Len:quiero darme un baño..asi q no molestes uu

Horo: aaa yo quiero nn

Len: ôo no sabes q es privacidad cabeza de hielo…

Horo: si se q es….tonces no quires bañarte con migoT-T?

Len: no es q no quiera!...Oo

Horo: oooh quiere bañarse con migo nn

Len: ¬¬…as lo q quieras….

Horo: tonces vamos a las aguas termales xD

Len: i si uu (n/a: lencito q pensara'?ren: -whou me voy a bañar con horo! n/a: aaaaaaaaah xD)

Al rato…

Se ve 2 cosas…COSAS AMORFAS…en el agua….una cosa con un cuerno de mas xD roja con morado…y otra cosa q parece puerco espin roja con azul!

Horo:………em….

Len: -/-…q pasa?

Horo:…..em…q lindas estan las estrellas…….

Len: ¬¬..horo…esta nublado! No se ven las estrellas! Se ve q va a empesar a llover!

Horo: q humor --

Len:…oye…sobre lo de ayer…yo….

Horo:..fue un juego verdad?

Horo hablo fríamente a ren

Len: …un juego?

Horo: asi es….jugaste con migo verdad?

Len:…no…no…

Horo:….no mientas len…q tengo yo q te puedo gustar….q?

Len: pero…horo! No digas imbecilidades!

Horo: respondeme ren! Q tengo yo! Q te puede gustar a ti! Al gran ren tao!

Len: muchas cosas!

Horo: q cosas?..q cosas….aber….

Len:….tu…tu actitud estupidamente tierna….tus ojos…tu pelo…tu…tu todo….todo de ti me gusta…no lo entiendes?

Horo:…..ai….lo entiendo…peor no se como te puede gustar alguien como yo….yo…

Len: por q dices eso?...q te pasa?

Horo:…nada….q me va a pasar?

Len:….por sales con esas cosas de la nada?

Horo: q no es nada!

Len: como q nada de la nada me sales q por q me gustas y bla bla bla! Y ahora dices q no es nada!

Horo: por q no es nada

Len: no me mientas horokeu!

Horo: no te estoy mintiendo….

Len: si no me estubieras mintiendo me mirarías a los ojos….

Horo:……

Len: pasa algo con tigo? Algo te preocupa?

Horo: si pasa algo con migo! Lo q pasa es q…no valgo nada! No se q ago en este puto mundo! No sirvo en nada! Nada! Y par mas remate todo en mi es asqueroso!

Len:…..no digas tonterias!

Horo: no son tonterias!

Len: si lo son!

Horo: no! ¡ No lo son!

Len:….no sabia q tenias tan poka autoestima horo…..

Horo: bueno…pero…ahora lo sabes….

Len: …………y…yo puedo ayudar en subirte un poko la autoestima?

Horo: lo dudo….ademas como lo arias?

Len:…no se….diciendote..em…q..eres un persona muy importante para mi…no eres asqueroso…para nada….( risa pervertida por parte de len) eh..ejemh…-/-

Si eres utilll…imagina si tu no estubieras…y tu hermana?...y todas la gente q te quiere…incluyendome…. Tu vida nos cambio cuando nos conocimos….todos….desde ek torneo de shamanes q estamso juntos…como amigos…como conocidos..como lo q sea.peor juntos….gracias a ti yo valore un poko mas mi vida!...y dices q no sirves para nada?

Horo:…….pero….

Len: nada!...no digas mas esas cosas…ya?

Horo mira sorprendido a ren…no conocía esa faceta de el….amable…

Horo:….arigato…ren-chan…..

Len:…de nada….ho-chan….

Horo: oye….va a empesar a llover..por no entramos?

Len: si…mejor….

Los 2 sales de las aguas termales…se secan y se van a hacer nada XD

Horo: oye len….

Len: q?

Horo: tengo hambre….

Len:; tu nunca cabiaras XD

Horo: nooo! Recuerda q soyunico y especial xD

Len: mmm ¬¬ pues cocina algo poh!

Horo: aaaaah no q paja!

Len: pajero!

Horo: dejame! Pidamos algo!

Len: ya….

Horo: pizza!

Len: no comida china!

Horo: nooo pizza!

Len: comida china!

Horo: pizza!

Len: mi dinero mis gustos!

Horo: ya poh reni!

Len: como q reni!

Horo: ups…perdon…tigrecito….grrr (sonido charca de un intento de tigre XD)

Len: HORO!

Horo: ajajajja XD

Len:….tigresito…¬¬ de donde sacaste ese nombre?

Horo: dde mi pequeña cabesita XD

Len. Etsa bien como quieras….cubito de hielo….

Horo: cubito? Por cubito!

Len: por q yo quiero decirte cubito! Y tu eres un cubito de hielo derretido xD

Horo: por q derretido! Len!

Len: q esres un pervertidoi y de tantas perversidades q as pensado ya te derretiste xDDDDDDDDD

Horo: ¬¬…len!

Len: xD

Horo:…UU ya ya….mi tigrecito….

Len: por tigrecito….

Horo: por q yo quiero….

len:…baka..

( hola! Estas son mis aclaraciones!..luegode secarse y vestirse los 2 fueron y se sentaron a ver tele en el sillon…y al final los 2 terminaron abrazados en el sillon durmiendo….-horo sentado y len apollado en el….o me encanta mi imaginación alk segundo! Aaah si q mocho! Los 2 abrzaditos en su sillon durmiendo! Q mocho! Mocho!listo..mi aclaracion,…)

Horo: ( entre sueños) len…arigato ……..por todo……

Len:…..de nada mi hielito…..

Los 2 se quedan ahora si profundamente dormidos….

……a los 10 min después…

Tamao:….joven horo-horo!...joven ren!...donde es….ah….mejor no molestarlos…..

Tamao vio la esena…se veian tan mochos..pero tamao miro con cara de odio a horo y a ren….

Tamao:….no los molestare mas…..por ahora….pero..ya veran…horo y ren…

Tantantaaaaaaaaan! XD

Ohhhhhhhhh por tamao-chan diria eso XD

En lo personal no me cae mal tamao pero…. me cae mal en algunas cosas!

Maldita cínica ¬¬

Bueno ese fue el 2 cap!

Sii luedo de mucho lo subi! XD

Gomen por al demora a la spersnas q lo an leido..q supongo son pokas….

Beuno..sayo

Y recuerden! Viva el yaoi y la perversidad! XD

Tao!

Por siempre horita zoldick!


End file.
